Noche de revelación
by rozlilta
Summary: One Shot. AxI. Después de un encuentro con los miembros de la Tabla Redonda, lo que menos necesita Integra es que alguien le moleste. No siempre es posible ... [TERMINADO]


_**Disclaimer**: Ni Hellsing ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

**Noche de revelación**

Un fuerte sonido se oyó por toda la mansión.

Era la puerta de la oficina de Integra que se cerró violentamente tras ella.

"¿Quién demonios se han creído que son?" Iba diciendo mientras caminaba hacia su silla, detrás del escritorio.

Integra nunca había permitido que nadie le diera órdenes. Desde que su padre murió y tuvo que hacerse cargo de la organización, ella era la que ordenaba por encima de todos sus empleados, soldados o cualquiera que posara sus pies sobre su casa. Daba lo mismo que fuera su fiel mayordomo y guardaespaldas Walter, quien prácticamente hacia las veces de padre, que su _mascota_ vampiro, Alucard. Ella era el amo y señor de Hellsing y ellos debían obedecerle.

Esto no era algo que se aplicaba al mundo normal. Lejos de esas paredes, en los encuentros con los miembros de la Tabla Redonda o con la Reina, era ella quien debía acatar órdenes, a pesar de que fueran indignantes para una persona de su nobleza. Aunque la mayoría de veces protestara, finalmente acababa cumpliendo con su _sagrado deber, por orden y gracia de Su Majestad La Reina y de Dios_ como ella lo solía llamar.

Toc Toc

Dos golpes sonaron en su puerta devolviéndole al mundo real. "Entra".

Suavemente la puerta se fue abriendo para revelar a Walter, quien había decidido ver que le pasaba a su amo, alertado por el fuerte golpe propinado a la puerta.

"¿Esta todo bien, Sir Hellsing?", preguntó el viejo mayordomo.

"Sí" una fría respuesta que no hizo más que aumentar las sospechas de Walter de que en el encuentro, algo había sucedido y no era del agrado de su amo. "Iré a la sala de tiros y luego tomaré un baño". Dicho esto se levantó y salió de su oficina, camino a dicho sala.

"Como usted ordene, mi_ Master_", fue la única respuesta del mayordomo antes de que esta no pudiera escucharle.

* * *

Integra Hellsing entró airadamente en la sala de tiro, dirigiéndose a su armario privado, donde guardaba una amplia colección armas. Estas eran solo para practicar. La verdadera colección de armas, tanto antiguas como modernas, se encontraba en una de las grandes salas que la familia Hellsing tenia especialmente designada para ello. ¿Cuál elegiría esta vez? La Beretta, la Desert Eagle … Eligió la primera. Por alguna extraña razón la Beretta le ayudaba a descargar la ira acumulada. Cogió un par de cargadores y se dirigió hacia su puesto de tiro. Se colocó los cascos para que los disparos no le hirieran los oídos, se quitó los guantes y comenzó su práctica de tiro. 

Desde las sombras, alguien observaba atentamente cada movimiento de la mujer. Se encontraba completamente fascinado, por la fuerza, la valentía y la decisión que la mujer contenía en su ser, demostrándole completa devoción a cada momento que tenía oportunidad. Hacía 10 años, él había decidido que ella sería su Amo. Lo vio en sus ojos aquella noche. Ella sería una espléndida mujer. Una mujer que ahora no oía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Decidió que quizás podría divertirse un momento con su amo. Alucard, enloquecía con sus momentos de ira y orgullo familiar. Amaba todo eso de ella. ¿Era solo admiración o había algo más? Nadie sabe. Él era un monstruo. Los monstruos no tienen sentimientos, pero¿por qué el se sentía así acerca de su amo? Ella lo estaba usando para luchar y eliminar a los de su propia especie. Eran enemigos mortales.

Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"Alucard, sé que estas ahí. Muéstrate. Es una orden". Habló con el mismo frío tono de siempre. Fue todo lo que dijo. Integra, de algún modo que él no podía comprender, notaba cuando este estaba alrededor, aunque estuviera privada de sus cinco sentidos, sabría cuando su sirviente estaba próximo a ella.

Alucard se materializó justo detrás de ella.

"¿Hay algo que disturba a mi Amo?". Dijo, haciendo como que no sabía nada de lo que había pasado y que acababa de llegar.

"Tu presencia". Cada vez que Integra hablaba esa noche, prácticamente cortaba el viento. Algo estaba mal. ¿Qué había sucedido en el encuentro?

"Oh, vamos, _Master_" dijo acercándose unos pasos hacia ella, quien había comenzado a recoger sus cosas, obviamente, Alucard le había roto el ambiente. "¿Qué pasa hoy contigo? Estas de muy mal humor", acercándose un poco más a ella. Realmente Alucard sabía como enfurecerle.

A pesar de que Alucard le preguntara que pasaba con ella, él sabía que nunca se lo diría, no al menos directamente. Alucard era su sirviente no su confesor ni su amigo. Era algo que ambos tenían muy en cuenta, aunque él no dejara de insistir en querer saber más, sabía que por la furia desatada dentro de su amo, estaba relacionado con el próximo heredero de Hellsing. Otra vez esos malditos _Caballeros_ molestando a su amo con lo mismo. Siempre comparándola con sus predecesores e insistiéndole para que se uniera en matrimonio con algún idiota que apenas sabía atarse los cordones de sus zapatos. Un momento que Alucard deseó que jamás llegara. Ella era suya, tanto como él le pertenecía a ella.

"_Master_. Ambos sabemos como no necesitar un heredero para llevar Hellsing. Solo un momento de dolor y podrás encargarte tu misma de la organización por toda la eternidad". Dijo esto último acercando su mano hacia el cuello de su amo. "Junto a mí". Él sabía que ella nunca aceptaría su trato. No ahora. Quizás en un futuro bajo alguna circunstancia de guerra o algo parecido, pero no ahora.

"Mantén tus manos alejadas de mí, sirviente". Dijo esto apuntando con su arma, todavía cargada hacia su cabeza.

Alucard, detuvo el movimiento de su mano y levantó ambos brazos. "Vamos Master¿no irás a disparar a un hombre desarmado?"

¿De qué estaba hablando? Para empezar él ya no era un hombre, hacía por lo menos 500 años que ya no lo era, y por último, llevaba dos armas de unos 30 centímetros cada una debajo de su abrigo. Fue el pensamiento de Integra en aquel momento.

Ella lo miró con cara de confusión. Iba a decirle lo que había pensado, pero probablemente él ya había leído su mente, puesto que comenzó a reírse. Integra retiró su arma y fue hacia el armario para guardar sus cosas. Ese molesto vampiro no hacia más que fastidiar. Y esa risa… cuanto desearía silenciarla con plata. Pero sabía que todo eso solo provocaría más diversión al maldito chupa sangre.

"Solo fue una broma, Master". Intentó excusarse, jamás disculparse.

Integra lo ignoró, porque contestarle o hacer algo solo aumentaría su enfado y directamente la diversión del vampiro. Se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala.

"¿A dónde vas?". Él sabía que Integra iba a tomar un baño. Alucard era un ser casi omnipresente en su vida, y había escuchado su conversación con Walter.

"No es de tu incumbencia", fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

"Estaré en la biblioteca, por si me necesitas". Dijo el vampiro mientras la observaba abandonar la sala sin ninguna reacción hacia su afirmación y sin cesar de andar, sabiendo perfectamente que ella no iría donde él. Una expresión cruzó su rostro. Si después de su baño ella no iba a él, entonces el iría donde ella.

* * *

Cuando Integra llegó a su habitación, una gota de sudor recorrió su frente. No estaba segura si era por la rapidez con que había ido de la sala de tiro a su habitación, de la misma práctica de tiro o por la presión a la que le sometía su sirviente. Siempre probándole para ver si realmente ella merecía ser su amo, para ver si su elección hace 10 años fue correcta.

Habiendo crecido desde los 13 años con un ser así constantemente a su alrededor, había hecho de Integra una persona fría, distante y la mayoría de las veces, antipática. Ella era humana después de todo, teniendo necesidades como tal. Necesitaba comer, reír, llorar… Pero casi todas esas necesidades ser vieron drásticamente reducidas al morir su padre y al convertirse en líder de su organización. Llorar era de débiles. No podía permitir que nadie le viera así, sino¿como iban sus soldados a obedecerle si siquiera podía controlar eso? Toda esa presión, toda esa necesidad de autocontrol, le convirtieron en lo que es. El humano más cercano a ser un monstruo. O esa era la apariencia que externamente ofrecía.

Entró dentro de su baño notando una fuerte diferencia de temperatura. Este estaba directamente conectado con su habitación. Por lo menos sabía que aquí Alucard no le iba a molestar. Podría ser muy monstruo, pero respetaba esos momentos de privacidad, por ahora. Integra no dudó ni un momento que el vampiro quisiera meterse en la misma ducha que ella... y más. Y estaba en lo cierto. Este se moría por ello, pero sería paciente y esperaría. Al fin y al cabo, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Miró en el baño. De estilo Victoriano como su habitación y la mayor parte de la mansión. Contenía algunos elementos modernos, pequeños detalles que hacían la vida más sencilla dentro del baño. Predominando el mármol en elementos como la bañera, recubierto con una fina capa de roble y algunos detalles en la gritería de acero y oro. Toda una delicia para los anticuarios.

También había un gran espejo que cubría la mayor parte de la pared sobre la que descansaba, actualmente empañado de vapor. Posó sus ojos sobre un banco donde estaba su ropa, perfectamente planchada y doblada. Miró la bañera. La fuente de calor y de vapor. La bañera completamente cubierta con jabón. _Oh_ Dios, cuanto amaba esa bañera. Si no fuera por ella habría muerto hace mucho tiempo. Rió a ese pensamiento.

"Parece que mi humor no se ha desvanecido completamente". Se dijo a si misma.

Buscó la toalla, el champú y todo lo que necesitara para su aseo personal. Todo estaba donde debía. Realmente no podría vivir sin Walter, incluso había veces en que ella misma pensaba que le mimaba demasiado, y que este le perdonaba ciegamente todos sus enfados y malas contestaciones, aun siendo 3 veces mayor que ella.

Se desvistió rápidamente y se sumergió dentro de la bañera. Ahí si que podía haber permanecido toda la eternidad, y no junto a Alucard. Tenía que admitir que el vampiro era bastante atractivo cuando se quitaba las gafas y el sombrero, que la mayor parte del tiempo cubrían su rostro. Sus ojos rojos, penetrando directamente en los suyos, azules. En ocasiones le hacían estremecerse. Cualquier mujer que no se enamorara de él debería ser porque, o no le interesaban los hombres o había perdido su razón de existencia. Pero una vez más, él era un monstruo y ella humana. Aunque finalmente ella se rindiera a su magia, simplemente no podía ser. Los Caballeros de la Tabla Redonda y la Reina querían asegurar la continuación de la familia Hellsing con un heredero. Algo que él no le podía dar. La única opción que tenían para estar juntos era que ella se convirtiera en un ser de la noche, en un no muerto tal y como él era. Ese pensamiento le desagradaba. Su deber como líder de Hellsing era eliminar a todos los no muertos, no convertirse en uno de ellos solo por placer carnal.

Ella siempre anteponía el deber con su país sobre sus propios deseos. Y tampoco sabía si eso era lo que ella deseaba. Lo cierto, es que tampoco pensaba demasiado en ello. Nunca había tenido que preocuparse por temas amorosos por lo que tampoco sabía que pensar. Decidió dejarlo y dar por terminado su baño

* * *

Mientras en la biblioteca, Alucard estaba sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones que decoraban la biblioteca de los Hellsing. Mientras su amo había estado relajándose con su humano baño, Alucard había estado admirando los ejemplares que se exponían en las largas estanterías que ocupaban las paredes del recinto. Algunos de ellos, ejemplares únicos o incluso ediciones inéditas de conocidos libros. No había solo de vampiros y artes negras. Había una gran variedad de géneros. Cualquier buen lector habría disfrutado su estancia allí. De algún modo ese inmenso espacio le recordaba a su castillo. En él también disponía de una biblioteca muy surtida de libros y pergaminos en casi todos los idiomas que se puedan imaginar. Se preguntó si todavía estarían allí.

Una sensación interrumpió sus pensamientos. Integra había salido del baño y se dirigía a su oficina tal y como él había previsto. Que mujer tan ofuscada en su trabajo y en su deber. ¿No podía tener ni un solo momento para disfrutar de una distendida conversación con su sirviente en uno de los lugares, para su gusto, más acogedores y bellos de toda la mansión?

Rió entre dientes. Algo se le había ocurrido, y no era algo que le fuera a agradar a Integra. Decidió unirse a su amo en su oficina desvaneciéndose de la biblioteca.

* * *

Integra, sentada en su habitual silla, que una vez perteneció a su padre, estaba leyendo y firmando papeles sobre misiones, presupuestos o cualquier cosa que requiriera su permiso o visto bueno.

Sin saber porque miró el correo. Había una carta con el sello de la familia real británica. ¿A qué se debía eso? Dudó por un momento en abrir la carta o no. Cuando por fin conseguía que su ira desapareciera se encontraba esto. Probablemente sería algún informe de la reunión o quizá el currículo de algún patán que quisiera usurpar el poder de Hellsing. Sostuvo el papel que acaba de firmar entre su mano derecha y esta lo hizo deslizar hasta la bandeja del correo, como si no hubiera visto la carta, y como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que el papel había caído sobre ella. Quizá más tarde. Ella vivía por la Reina, pero no podía negar que en esta ocasión habían herido su orgullo.

"¿Crees correcto ignorar las peticiones de Su Majestad?". Una voz resonó por toda la oficina y acto seguido una figura humana se empezó a formar desde la nada, frente a su mesa.

"Yo no he ignorado nada, solo lo he pospuesto". Dijo Integra sin levantar la vista del nuevo papel que ahora yacía frente a ella. "¿Hay algo que necesites, Alucard?"

"Me preguntaba si había alguna misión para mí. Últimamente esta todo demasiado tranquilo". Se sentó tranquilamente en una de las dos sillas frente a la de Integra. Miró al vampiro. Extrañamente no llevaba ni sus gafas ni su sombrero, se preguntó porque ese cambio, pero tampoco le dio mayor importancia.

"Ha habido un par de avisos sobre vampiros de bajo nivel, pero por ahora dejaremos que las tropas humanas se hagan cargo de ellos". Y volviendo al papel. "Si no necesitas más, déjame sola. Tengo todavía mucho trabajo atrasado"

Alucard no se movió. Estaba observando como su amo hacía como que no pasaba nada. Pensó que ese era el momento idóneo para comenzar su _plan_.

"Te estuve esperando en la biblioteca, pero no has venido". Su tono de voz era irritante. Se notaba que estaba jugando.

"¿Acaso creías que iba a ir?". Seguía intentado leer el papel, pero con las constantes interrupciones de Alucard, apenas había conseguido leer una línea desde que él había llegado.

"Vaya, pensé que no me habías escuchado"

Integra le miró. Si no fuera porque se trataba de Integra, Alucard hubiera jurado que había visto una ligera ruborización sobre su cara. Lo ignoró, era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Miró de nuevo el papel, directamente no intentó leerlo, puesto que sabía que no lo iba a conseguir, y esperó la _ingeniosa_ respuesta de Alucard.

"Parece que le estas cogiendo gusto a omitir ciertos… acontecimientos en tu vida"

Integra estaba cada vez más y más furiosa. ¿De qué le servía relajarse si luego venía Alucard a molestar?

"Vete de aquí, en este momento", eso era lo único que podía decir.

No obstante Alucard todavía no había terminado.

"Pero _Master..._ ¿En serio prefieres a tu bañera como amante antes que a mí?"

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Había estado leyendo sus pensamientos mientras estaba en el baño?

"No realmente. Solo lo estuve haciendo hasta que dejaste de elogiarme". Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Ahora si que Integra no se iba contener en llenarle la boca de plata y mercurio.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio en busca de su arma. Siempre guardaba una allí, cargada, por si pasaba algún imprevisto. Pero ahora no estaba.

"¿Buscas esto?" Ahí estaba Alucard. Se había levantado de la silla y con sus dedos índice y pulgar sujetaba por la culata la pistola que Integra buscaba.

Integra se levantó rápidamente de su silla. No era suficiente con desobedecer sus órdenes y jugar con ella. Ahora conocía su oscuro secreto y ella estaba frente a él completamente desarmada.

"Tú, maldito pervertido chupa sangre. Devuélveme mi pistola y vete de aquí antes de que decida devolverte a aquella sucia celda. No quiero ver tu asquerosa cara en mi oficina"

"Pensé que creías que era atractivo…". Alucard seguía jugando con ella. Se acercó despacio a ella, bordeando cuidadosamente la mesa. Ella no se iba a rendir hasta que no lo echara de su oficina. Alucard estaba desobedeciendo dos órdenes directas de su amo. Algo así como jugar con fuego.

Integra observó atentamente como Alucard se acercaba a ella. Aunque supiera que estaba en desventaja no podía dejar que Alucard se saliera con la suya. Tenía que enseñarle quien era su ama.

"No voy a repetir las ordenes, sirviente". Esta vez su tono fue más calmado, pero frío y llano. Realmente era una mujer con autocontrol. Ninguna emoción escapó a esas palabras, llegando incluso a remarcar la última palabra.

Era increíble como podía estar a punto de estallar y al momento calmarse y fríamente herirte sin arrepentirse lo más mínimo, Era cuanto menos asustadizo. Pero no para Alucard. Eso era lo que hacía que su corazón _latiera_ de nuevo.

"Es eso realmente lo que quieres, _Master_". Su expresión cambió completamente. Ya no era juguetona ni tonta. ¿Era seriedad lo que veía en su cara, preocupación… humanidad?

Secretamente, Integra no sabía que pasaba con el vampiro. En un momento pasaba de molestarla hasta límites insospechados, a descubrir una nueva faceta en él. Exteriormente, no dejó que esa confusión se adueñara de ella. Su mirada de frialdad y enfado todavía perduraba, aunque estuviera expectante por cual sería su próximo movimiento. Rezó para que no hubiera leído su mente. Si lo hubiera hecho todo lo que estaba haciendo no serviría para nada a ojos del chupa sangre frente a ella. Porque él es eso. Era un pensamiento que le atormentaba y le acompañaba. Era algo que no podía permitirse olvidar.

Alcuard se detuvo finalmente a dos cortos pasos de Integra. Le miró fijamente. Sus bellos ojos azules quemando dentro de los suyos. Cuidadosamente levantó una mano y con su dedo pulgar acarició su mejilla. Ella apartó rápidamente su cara.

"No niegues que no quieres hacer esto, Integra". Le había llamado por su nombre. ¿Qué significaba eso? El día estaba siendo demasiado revelador para Integra. Alucard no lo intentó otra vez. Dejó la pistola de Integra sobre la mesa y se movió un poco más cerca.

"Da igual las pistolas o las espadas que tenga. Estoy desarmado ante ti. Tú eres mi _Master_ y eso nunca va a cambiar. Aunque esos estúpidos no valoren tu trabajo y esfuerzo, y te obliguen a hacer algo que no deseas solamente porque es lo correcto. Yo te conozco. Conozco tus sentimientos, tus deseos, tus ilusiones y tus esperanzas. ¿Crees que el descerebrado con quien te cases va a saber todo eso de ti¿Crees que podrá amarte la mitad de lo que yo lo hago?"

Volvió a levantar su mano, solo esperando que ella hubiera cambiado de parecer. Pero no fue así. Antes de que su mano hiciera contacto con su mejilla, ella lo paró cogiéndole la muñeca y apartándola.

"Es mi deber. Es una orden real. No lo hagas aún más difícil". Dicho esto, dejo ir su muñeca con intención de girarse e irse.

"Integra"

Ella se volvió. Despacio. Volviendo a enfrentarse cara a cara con el vampiro. No dijo nada. Solo le miró tanto como él lo hizo. Había algo que los atraía. Aunque por naturaleza fueran enemigos. Aunque fuera un amor prohibido por el deber y el orgullo de ambos.

Alucard se inclinó y juntó su labios con los de Integra, rozándolos y gentilmente empujándolos a moverse sobre los suyos. Antes de que Integra pudiera pensar como separase, se encontró a sí misma devolviendo el beso, que poco a poco crecía en intensidad. Cuando se dió cuenta que su cuerpo y su necesidad como mujer le había traicionado, se separó violentamente de él. Y le miró.

"Vete". Dijo Integra finalmente.

La sonrisa juguetona volvió a la cara de Alucard. "Como mi _Master_ desee. Pero sé que algún día vendrás a mí, y ambos seremos uno. Condesa" Y sin más, se desvaneció de la habitación.

Integra suspiró profundamente. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? Miró a la montaña de trabajo que aún tenia pendiente y luego a la bandeja del correo donde se escondía _la carta._ Se sentó de nuevo en su silla, y cogió la carta. La abrió y cuidadosamente sacó el grueso y suave papel que contenía el sobre. La sostuvo con ambas manos y comenzó a leerla.

_A Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing de Su Majestad La Reina_

_Como se ha acordado hace unas horas en el encuentro mantenido entre los Caballeros Protestantes y yo misma, Su Majestad La Reina de Inglaterra, deberá contraer matrimonio en un plazo de 5 años. Si cumplido ese periodo no a elegido un hombre, entonces, este será designado por un comité formado por los ya nombrados anteriormente, y que conocen detalladamente la situación aquí descrita._

_Sinceramente_

_Su Majestad La Reina de Inglaterra_

Integra sonrió con resignación. "Al menos tendré 5 años más de _libertad_"

Volvió a doblar la carta. La colocó dentro del sobre y la guardó en el cajón. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la montaña de papeleo que todavía esperaba ser revisada. Con todo lo que había pasado ese día. Primero el encuentro y después con Alucard, le resultaba complicado concentrarse a una tarea, aunque estuviera acostumbrada a ella desde los 13 años. Se acomodó en su silla, cogió su pluma, un puro y se aventuró a prever.

"Esta va a ser una larga noche"

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Escribir fics románticos sobre Alucard e Integra, siempre es difícil. Simplemente no puedes imaginarlos jurándose amor eterno. He intentado que estuviera cada personaje en su personalidad, pero creo que no siempre ha sido posible._

_A todos los reviewers de mi anterior fic. Muchas grácias. _

www.mistressofmonster.esp.st


End file.
